Inner Magic
by Adam Decker
Summary: The bad news: Jadis has escaped to our world. The worse news? She's teamed up with Lord Voldemort. Rated teen for safety. A Chronicles of Narnia/Harry Potter crossover
1. A New World to Concur

Inner Magic (A Chronicles of Narnia/Harry Potter Crossover)

By Adam Decker

Overview: The bad news is, the white witch has escaped to our world. The worse news? She's teamed up with Lord Voldemort.

Disclaimer: I, in no way shape or form, own the characters from either Chronicles of Narnia or Harry Potter. I do, however, own any new characters I put in as well as this story. This takes place during the Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe in Narnian times, and takes place during the Deathly Hollows in our time. Special thanks to my sister who was an official story consultant. I hope that you enjoy.

Chapter 1: A New World to Concur

Jadis seemed bored. She had ruled Narnia for 100 years now. She wanted something more. She remembered a much better and different world where she was once. It was a world called earth. If only she could get back there and take over. But her powers might not work there. She had to bring whatever forces she could from this world to that one as soon as she found a way there. Then she would conquer it. She decided to go out in search of a way to this world. There, she found a human boy from that world named Edmund. She knew that he must be related to the prophecy somehow. She would use this boy to lure the others into this world and then trap them here. Who would help them? Surely not Aslan; he had disappeared and hadn't come back. Soon, she would strike.

Her plan came into motion when Edmund came to her palace. He said that the others weren't far away. So she sent her wolves after them and put Edmund in her prison with that insufferable faun. She had her most trusted Dwarf take office where he would remain until she returned. Then she fetched an elite group of five warriors to go along with her. She found her way to Lantern Waste and into the wardrobe she went, right after her servants. She found herself in some sort of empty room where she then destroyed the wardrobe so her opponents couldn't make further use of it. Time between these worlds was now messed up because she was now in modern times. She soon found the caretaker of this house.

"Who are you and what are these things with you?" said the caretaker, Mrs. McGrudy.

"I am Jadis, the White Witch from the land of Charn. These are my obedient servants." She pointed at the wolf, a Dwarf, another evil witch, a yeti, and a giant that was feeling very uncomfortable. "Bow down to my superiority or be destroyed!"

"You're a nut!"

"Face destruction, then!" The White Witch raised her wand and turned Mrs. McGrudy to stone. But something was wrong. The wand wasn't as strong as it should be. She had to learn of a new magic to use if her wand were to fail. So her servants left with her to find this new power. Professor Kirke had noticed this from a distance and called an old friend for help. The kids he was in care of had disappeared sometime long ago and now this evil witch had returned to his world. He knew that he couldn't return to Narnia, but he had to get the kids back somewhere.

"Aslan," he said out loud. "Here my plea. Bring the kids back to defeat the witch."


	2. Meanwhile, back in Narnia

Chapter 2: Meanwhile, back in Narnia

Aslan knew that the kids were coming. He also knew that their world was in danger. The white castle would be much easier to capture without the White Witch in it. So they went and captured it, rescuing Edmund and Mr. Tumnus, as well as all other captives. Aslan then led them to a place in Cair Parvel where they would go back to their world and face the White Witch themselves. He could not enter in this form, but he could enter in another form. He changed to that form and followed them there while Narnia would be protected and ruled by the Emperor over the Sea (Author's Note: For those of you who don't know who that is, it's Aslan's father who is only mentioned in the book) until Aslan came back. In the meantime, Earth was being taken over by a completely different force.


	3. Bad News for Earth

Chapter 3: Bad News for Earth…

Lord Voldemort was secretly ruling all of Earth. He had the Ministry of Magic completely under his control. All he needed to do was kill the boy named Harry Potter. He had to kill the boy who lived, but would no more. He had a trusted leader at Hogwarts and had several loyal followers. He knew that his mission had to be accomplished. There was, however, something strange going on. The world seemed to be growing colder each day, and he was not doing it. Some people were turning to stone and disappearing that he couldn't control. Even some of his loyal followers were disappearing. But as long as they weren't messing with him, he would leave it alone.

In the meantime, Harry, Ron, and Hermione were at Number Twelve Grimold Place. They were trying to find the horcruxes to destroy them to kill off Lord Voldemort. They were currently hunting for the locket. They knew it was at the Ministry of Magic in the hands of one Dolores Umbridge. They set out their quest to obtain it; however, a problem occurred because Hermione was grabbed by a strange lady.

"Who are you and what's this magic that you use?" asked Jadis.

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Hermione.

"Don't lie to me. There was magic in my old world and there is magic here. Take me to your leader."

"Harry! Help!"

"You shall regret the day you messed with me." With those words, Jadis turned her to stone. Harry and Ron came and Harry cast the disarming spell.

"What did you do to Hermione?" he asked, enraged.

"I merely turned her to her stone. I'm sure you can use whatever spell you can to change her back."

Harry cast the silent spell Levicorpus. Jadis threw a knife at him, he let go, and she fell to the ground. She went for her wand, but Harry set it on fire. Jadis didn't know how he knew her weakness. But it didn't matter because she grabbed Hermione's wand and disarmed Harry. Ron cast a stunning spell which she avoided and cast Levicorpus on him. Harry had grabbed his wand back by then and cast the body lock spell on her. She fell to the ground. Ron fell, but was caught by Harry.

"Who is that?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," responded Harry, "but she means trouble. Look what she did to Hermione."

"How did she do that?"

"I'm not sure. I think it was some sort of magic through the wand we burned, but it doesn't make sense. It's not a type of magic I'm familiar with."

"What should we do now?"

"We should head back to Grimald's place, before we're found out."

They apparated away. A death eater found Jadis and took her to his master.


	4. Much ado about Hogwarts

Chapter 4: Much ado about Hogwarts

Peter, Susan, Lucy, and Edmund found themselves in a strange building. It seemed like a castle, but was actually a school. They were in Hogwarts. Aslan had told them that they should learn magic here, but remember good magic from evil magic. He also said that he would be in this world in another form. They didn't know what, yet, but they knew that he would protect them. In the meantime, they had to learn magic. They went up to the first person they saw and the conversation started.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"We're here to learn magic," said Lucy.

"You can't expect me to believe that you can be trained witches and wizards."

"Well," said Peter, "it's like this. Your world is in danger."

"You know about You Know Who, too?"

"The white witch is here?" asked Susan.

"White witch?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I don't know who you're talking about. I'm talking about the dark wizard who is taking over the earth."

"There's more evil?" asked Edmund. "We knew the witch had come here, but we didn't know of more evil. How long has he been around, this dark wizard?"

"He's been around much longer than you can imagine. But that's not important right now. Who are you and who let you into the castle?"

"Aslan," said Peter. "Aslan told us to learn the magic here to defeat the white witch. If there is more danger, are we meant to defeat him as well?"

"I don't know!" said Professor McGonagall, who was now very confused. "I don't know who this Aslan is, but what I do know is that Harry Potter is supposed to defeat the dark wizard. Now, if you wish to be a part of Hogwarts, I will assign all of you to Ravenclaw. It would be best to keep a low profile instead of the traditional way. Come with me to drink these spare potions I have in case of emergency so that you are disguised and no one knows who you are."

"It's not like you do already," mumbled Edmund.

Unknown to anyone, a calico cat walked by. He went to into Headmaster's Snape's office. There, he listened to a conversation between the new headmaster and the recently dead one.

"Listen," said the picture of professor Dumbledore, "you need to find out what this other problem is."

"I don't understand it," said Snape. "The world seems to be getting colder, but lord Voldemort has no control over it."

"That doesn't make sense. Who would be causing it?"

"I'm not sure. I wonder what happened to the boy who lived."

"He is accomplishing the mission of getting rid of your other master."

"I don't understand how he can do this. No one else has."

"Snape, you know I never put all my eggs into one basket."

The cat meowed, and entered the mind of Snape. No one heard or saw this happen.

"Dumbledore," asked Snape, "do you know of a cure for being turned into stone?"

"You would have to do the treatment we did when the basilisk had escaped from the Chamber of Secrets. Have people been turning into stone?"

"Yes they have. Also, should I welcome the secret new students?"

"I don't see why not although I'm not sure who you're talking about. How do you know of these things?"

"I'm not sure, I just do."

"Well be sure to report to me daily, and we have to defeat Lord Voldemort."

"Right."

For now, the cat remained inside Snape until he needed to leave. The time came when he came across Neville Longbottoms. He hissed to get out of Snape then meowed to get inside Neville. Once again, no one heard or saw this and that's the way it's supposed to be. No one was supposed to know. Professor McGonagall announced that there was going to be four new students who were late in their arrival. Their names were Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy who all went into Ravenclaw. The Polyjuice potion had them disguised as first year students so this new evil wouldn't know who they were. Neville didn't know, but the cat inside him did. The cat knew that they were the only ones who could save this world from the white witch.


	5. The Evil Alliance

Chapter 5: The Evil Alliance

Lord Voldemort was awaiting a new visitor. It was some strange woman with different magical powers. He need to find out what her purpose was here so he would know what to do with her. Jadis entered.

"Thanks for the hospitalities," said Jadis. "I needed something after I was attacked by those strange kids."

"You were attacked by strange kids?" asked Voldemort curiously. "Were they a girl with brown hair, a boy with red hair, and another boy with black hair, glasses, and a lightning bolt scar?"

"Yes, that's what they looked like. I don't remember a scar but one might have been there."

"Where were they?"

"They were in some strange sort of alley, I think."

"Where in London!?"

"I don't know. I just arrived in this world recently. I'm Jadis, the white witch. Perhaps you've heard of me?"

"No."

"I conquered Narnia and ruled it for 100 years."

"You can't be that old."

"Thanks for the compliment. Who are you?"

"You don't know of me? I'm Lord Voldemort. My name is so big that only my servants can say it without negative consequences. It's taboo."

"If you never heard of me then it's very likely that I never heard of you. I am not familiar with this place or its magic, but I shall conquer it."

"That is what I'm here for. If you wish to stand in my way, then I'll have to destroy you."

"Why would you do that? We both want the same thing. We should team up."

"I think that might be good if we work things out. Show me your skills and I will see just how strong you are."

Thus, the evil alliance started which would cause big trouble for Earth. It might have even come close to its destruction.


	6. New Circumstances

Chapter 6: New Circumstances

After the loss of Hermione to their team, Ron and Harry decided to go after the horcrux after all. But Harry was determined that what started with a group of three will end with a group of three. Things should have gone off well enough they hoped, but without Hermione, things were complicated. The plan went off well enough without her, for a while at least. They got the horcrux and returned to Grimald's place while every innocent captive went free. They were surprised when they saw Hermione there.

"Hermione?" asked Ron.

"How did you get free?" asked Harry.

"I don't know what happened," said Hermione. "I somehow got turned into stone and got freed just now by a strange man…" Hermione then told them what happened.

"Who are you?" Hermione had asked this man.

"Who I am is not important," said the stranger. "What is important is that events in our world and another have been messed up due to a breach between them and it could mean the end for both worlds. Continue your quest and you shall help fix things if things in the end are kept the same."

"But, I don't understand."

"You are not meant to at this time. I will aid you in this quest to destroy the dark lord, only you cannot know where or who I am. Things happen for a reason and to mess with time could spill disaster for the entire human race. The clouds grow darker and certain events must take place or this storm could ruin us all."

"…And then he disappeared," said Hermione, finishing her story. "He gave me this list of things that should happen."

"But the list is blank," said Ron.

"He said that things will show up on the list as they are meant to happen," said Hermione.

Something started showing up on the list. It said, "New allies await once disaster strikes."

"What does it mean?" asked Ron.

"I think this is one of Lord Voldemort's tricks," said Harry.

Suddenly, lightning struck and a storm raged on as if it had been going all day. Harry felt his scar burn. The note appeared with a new message.

"Now's the time to disappear."

"We better do as it says," said Harry. "I don't think that Voldemort would tell us that. They disapparated to the woods with needed supplies just as Deatheaters stormed into the house. In the woods, a new message appeared, "Say hello to your new friends."

"New friends?" asked Hermione. "What do they mean?"

An older man and lady came to this spot in the woods.

"Who are you two?" asked Ron.

"I am Digory Kirke and this is my best friend Polly," the man replied.

"Is this the guy you saw?" asked Harry.

"No," said Hermione. "He's much younger."

"Guys," asked Polly, "do you know of the evil that has entered this world?"

"You mean the dark lord?" asked Ron.

"You haven't noticed yet?" asked Digory. "The bad weather, the chill in this earth, and the people turning to stone."

"We've noticed the last one," said Harry.

"Jadis has returned to Earth," said Digory. "The white witch herself."

"I've never heard of her," said Hermione.

"She was originally from Charn, until she conquered it and found a new world," said Polly. "She found Narnia. After conquering that world, she thought she should conquer this world as well."

"What if she team up with you-know-who?" asked Ron.

"Whoever this guy is," said Digory, "if she team up with him, he must be evil, and the world is in danger.


	7. Meeting of the Time Lords

Chapter 7: Meeting of the Time Lords

In a dimension close to our world, the Time Lords met.

"Let me call this meeting to order," said Timothy Lockes. "Our first order of business goes to Henry Phillips and Cedric Natts. You say the white witch has teamed up with Lord Voldemort due to a change in time and disaster will strike."

"Yes," said Henry Phillips. "I have given Hermione a list of things to do which I am writing as they need to happen."

"I am also monitoring the situation with the Pensieve children, who have enrolled in Hogwarts as first year students," said Cedric Natts. "I am pretending to be a tabby cat similar to the calico cat that is roaming around."

"That seems good," said Timothy Lockes. "The events need to happen as best they can without further interference. Once we find out what caused these problems, we can eliminate it and all events will go as they should have from the start."

"I think I know what the problem will be," said Cedric Natts. "Lord Voldemort and Jadis will have a child. That child knows that his parents will be defeated when he was young, but he will seek revenge. He will find a way back in time to let his mother into this world and eventually meet with his father. He will then try to prevent the death of his parents or at least ensure his own conception. There's a connection to Narnia in Hogwarts you know."

"Right," said Timothy Lockes. "You need to make sure that the Pensieves know of this link and protect it before the White Witch or Lord Voldemort learn about it."

"I shall appear at the school and make sure things go straight too," said Henry Phillips. "I will join the Hufflepuff House as a new student. Things will happen the way they are supposed to, or the world as we know it, will cease to exist."

"It's a good thing that there will still be a world," said Randy Persom. "It just won't be the one we know."

"Only, we can't let that happen," said Timothy Lockes. "Things happen for a reason and they shouldn't be changed."


	8. Back to Narnia for a While

Chapter 8: Back to Narnia for a while

Lucy was enjoying her time at Ravenclaw house. She was learning all sorts of cool magic, except that she knew something was amiss at this school. It had to be. She heard all these people fighting with the newest teachers. She learned about vandals from this thing called Dumbledore's army. She also noticed two strange cats roaming around sometimes. She wasn't supposed to, but she did. She went out at night and saw a calico cat outside the door.

"Are you lost?" asked Lucy curiously. "Do you want to find something here?"

The cat meowed and then walked down the hall.

"Come back!" Lucy saw it wait for her and it meowed again. "Do you want me to follow you? Surely, you aren't a talking cat from Narnia, are you?" Instead of saying yes, the cat merely nodded his head. Lucy followed it to the door which might of looked familiar if she knew she had used it before. She entered and found herself in Narnia at the castle of Cair Parvel. The cat went around a corner and Lucy followed it. Instead of a cat, she found Aslan around the corner.

"Welcome back Lucy," he said.

"Aslan!" said Lucy happily. "You must have sent that cat!"

"That might be one way to put it."

"Wait, you are the cat!"

"Yes I am little one."

"Whose the other cat then? Do you have a brother?"

"No, I do not know who that cat is."

"I thought you knew everything."

"I only know everything in this world. I am just a visitor to yours, although I was once someone in your world. I was someone very famous who saved it just like I should have in this world. But things change when people tamper with time."

"What do you mean?"

"Some evil being from your world will marry the white witch and produce a child. That child will travel back through time to this time in order to ensure that everything goes the way he wants and to improve things for himself.

"Can he be stopped?"

"All evil can be stopped, although good can never be. You must use this dagger to destroy the white witch when you see her next. It has fire which can destroy her and her alone."

"Am I the one who will use it?"

"No, but it is someone of close kin. I cannot tell you who. Now, go back to Hogwarts and go to bed. I shall be around to help you."

"Thank you, Aslan," said Lucy and she left. She went right back to bed in Hogwarts and had wonderful dreams.


	9. More Trouble Expected

Chapter 9: More Trouble Expected

Lord Voldemort was teaching Jadis the magic of this world. He had already taught her the most important spells (the killing curse, the torture curse, and the controlling curse). Her magic was coming along nicely. Soon, she would be as good as his deatheaters, if not better. They had a romance as well. This was unlike Lord Voldemort to actually like someone for what would seem like no reason, but a child with this woman would prove to be incredibly evil and deadly.

Jadis knew what it was like to have a romance. She had relations with a warlock in the north and produced a child that now ruled the Underland. (Author's Note: This is debatable depending on how you view the Lady of the Green Kirtle in relationship in Jadis.) Someday, she might rule Narnia. For now, she was falling for this evil wizard. He didn't seem too human, and that she liked. She was progressing well with this world's magic and knew of the most powerful spells there were.

The day seemed nice for evil. Although Lord Voldemort missed catching Harry this one time, at least his wand was destroyed. The world kept growing colder and storms were starting to wreak havoc all over the world. Lord Voldemort knew that something was different about today because a hurricane was forming and things could be bad. The only problem was that it was beyond their control. Jadis could only control the weather by making it cold and Voldemort couldn't do as much as that. He knew that another great evil must have entered this world.

His thoughts were conformed when a man dressed in black, with black hair and black eyes, came to both him and Jadis. Once you knew who he was, it was amazing to see just how human he looked.

"Hello, father," he said.

"Who are you and how are we related?" demanded Voldemort.

"I am Hurris. I came from the future to help us take over the world." He turned to Jadis. "Hello mother. It's nice to see you both alive."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jadis.

"I am your child. You should get married today and with marriage comes children. You should both know how that works. Once you conceive me, you should return to Narnia through a passage in Hogwarts and wait until I am born to return. Not much time will pass in this world, so you don't have to worry about being missed. Be extra careful for people will want to defeat you once you return. The little Lucy has the tool to defeat you in this world, Jadis. And that Harry Potter kid is getting closer to defeating you, Dad. If you listen to my requests, all three of us can rule the world together. You can even give me a sister to rule Narnia."

"You speak well," said Lord Voldemort. "I will be glad to give this to us all. Now what are we supposed to do?"

Hurris smiled the most evil smile you ever did see. "Just listen to me," he said.


	10. The Quest of Harry Potter

Chapter 10: The Quest of Harry Potter

Harry had learned about things called the Deathly Hollows and knew that things needed to be collected. Ron had left the group in anger, but rejoined to help Harry get the sword of Gryffindor. They had now successfully destroyed the locket. They kept their new teammates, Digory and Polly, in the loop about things. With them on their side, they couldn't be defeated, or could they?

Harry learned about the taboo on the dark lord's name, so he tried not to say it. The note he was given gave him a new message. "Find the cup in Bellatrix's vault." Digory and Polly were sent on a different mission by the magic note because they left that day and hadn't come back. Harry didn't know how he would invade Gringotts, but would once Digory and Polly returned with some old friends. They were told to go to Charlie's and Fleur's house to plan stuff there. Things went off as they should have and they could destroy another Horcrux. Harry knew that the time to defeat Voldemort, once and for all, would be soon. They soon found their way to Hogsmeade village where they met Dumbledore's brother and found a way into Hogwarts. Things would soon never be the same again.


	11. Things still need Fixed

Chapter 11: Things still need Fixed

"Everything is going as it should with Harry Potter and friends," said Henry Phillips. "Things should work to create a good outcome."

"Not quite," said Cedric Natts. "If I am correct, Jadis may already be pregnant with Hurris."

"That would be bad. He would surely fight his way into Narnia so that he would be born there. He would also want to make sure that the dark lord goes with him and they don't leave until he has this sister he wants."

"Why he doesn't want a brother is because he thinks that girls of Jadis's line should rule Narnia while boys from the dark lords line should rule earth. He will be first."

"That's exactly right. These events need to be stopped so that Hurris is never born. Then, none of these events will have happened and things would happen as they should."

"It's too bad this place will never have existed. It might even have a happy ending."

"You're right. If it doesn't, then things will be bad. I have to send them a new message."

"Right."

"I'll tell them that the war is nearing its end."


	12. UltraCollision

Chapter 12: Ultra-Collision

Peter knew there was something up. The headmaster had left and they were going off to some sort of battle. There was also something about this boy named Harry Potter who had returned and was looking for a crown which he would just destroy. He had to leave the school with the other Pensieves, but a calico and tabby cat led him right back in their new forms. All the Pensieves had gathered and a grey and white cat had also appeared. The grey one was rubbing against Susan, the white one against Edmund, the calico against Lucy, and the tabby against Peter. All the cats changed into their true forms. The calico turned into Aslan, the tabby turned into Cedric Natts, the grey turned into Hurris, and the white turned into Jadis. They somehow got that power, although I'm not sure how.

Aslan growled at Hurris. "You're not supposed to exist."

"Well I do exist," said Hurris. "In this world, you cannot stop me."

"I may not be able to stop you," said Aslan, "but someone here can."

Lucy pulled out the dagger.

"You can't," said Hurris. "This can't happen." He launched after Lucy and she passed the dagger to Peter while pulling out her wand. She cast the stunning spell keeping him busy so that Peter could destroy Jadis. The dagger, however, didn't work for him. Jadis grabbed it, but Peter held on tightly. Cedric pulled out a staff and seemed to be muttering something. Susan went with Aslan away somewhere.

In the woods, Harry Potter met with Lord Voldemort to fulfill his destiny. Things would never be the same anymore.


	13. They can't win

Chapter 13: They can't win

"Where are you taking me?" asked Susan.

"Back to Narnia," Aslan replied. "We need all the help we can get, and I wouldn't want them to miss this."

Digory and Polly saw what might be the only hope of defeating Lord Voldemort being carried to them, dead. Neville came and destroyed the snake using the sword of Gryffindor. The fight near the woods was growing dim. Hurris had Lucy down and Jadis got the dagger away from Peter. Edmund cast the disarming spell on Jadis and the dagger flew away.

"What are you doing!?" yelled Peter. "We need that to defeat her!"

As luck would have it, Digory caught the dagger. It still didn't work for him, though.

Narnian creatures started storming the castle and grounds almost instantly because of the time barrier between the worlds. Hurris tried to fight them off, but to no avail. Lucy smiled, but not for long.

Elsewhere, Harry (who I should remind you, everyone thinks is dead) was hiding under his invisibility cloak when he saw Voldemort kill Hermione. He uncovered himself and the fight was on. He also noticed that Hagrid was dead too.

Susan, on Aslan's back, flung arrow after arrow at the deatheaters. Digory tossed her the dagger, but Hurris killed her first. Edmund furiously picked up the dagger that instantly caught fire and used it to finish off Jadis. At that same moment, Lord Voldemort also fell, dead. It seemed right that they both died at the same time.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!" yelled Hurris, who then disappeared into the darkness, never to have existed.


	14. What became of this World

Chapter 14: What became of this World

Funerals were held for all the dead people. Sad things happened indeed. But people were happy, because now things could be ruled in peace. Harry Potter became Minster of Magic, and Ron became headmaster. Neville meet up with Lucy and ruled Narnia with the Pensieves. They would later get married. Luna got together with Edmund, and Peter stayed alone, for now. Things in this outcome went to peace and goodness.

The time lords gathered together at this very close call. None of these events would ever transpire and things would happen the way they should have. They put this world away with the others which couldn't exist, but had to in order for the others to exist. Thus is the lesson never to mess with time.

Everyone lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: Thanks to the subconscious mind, a got a dream which inspired this. I hope that you liked it, even though the ending was a bit bad. I wonder if anyone else will ever write a story like this. If you want to use Hurris or the time lords for a story idea, feel free the email me at . Thanks for reading this.

Adam Decker


End file.
